Jackson Chronicles- Ancient Powers Rising
by TobiasEverdeenJackson22456
Summary: The battle with Kronos is over but that was only the beginning; now an ancient power is rising, one that hasn't been seen in centuries and they are preparing for the chaos they will bring in their wake. Perseus must defeat them while fighting off his grief and trying to decipher his feelings. But Percy is not alone, for his family will always be with him. Pertemis-Percy/Artemis
1. Chapter: Prologue

**Hello everyone.**

**Thank you for all the people who have stuck with me through this story even with my long absent.**

**Thank you for all new people to this story it means a lot to me that I actually have people who enjoy this story.**

**For everyone who read the old Jackson Chronicles I have decided to rewrite the story after being unable to get back on track from where I left off during the old Jackson Chronicles. The plot will be mostly the same it will just be more thought out, better worded, more descriptive, longer, it will have better fight scene, and when people talk in the story it will make more sense and be better worded. Also the beginning will be a lot longer compared to the the old story. Not particularly in word count but in extra content that will be put in.**

**I'll stop talking know so without further ado, I introduce the new and improved Jackson Chronicles: Ancient Powers Rising**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO...sadly :(**

**P.S. in this story before Kronos turned Luke against the gods Percy and Luke were really close. Luke was like Percy's older brother and Percy was like Luke's younger brother.**

* * *

><p><em>The Fates are cruel, they use you, they toy with you, they push you till you break.<em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter: Prologue<strong>_

**_Percy's POV_**

"Give me the knife" Luke, on his knees and hand outstretched, begged. Fury crossed Luke's face, "Percy," Luke yelled and then his face softened, "Percy please just give me the knife." Luke pleaded with a defeated look on his face.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grover checking up on a unconscious Annabeth. He did that, Luke did that. Why should I give him the knife? I slowly took a step back from Luke.

"No Percy," Luke pleaded having seen me step back,"Please give it to me, You... you can't do this yourself." Luke said as his breath quickened. "He'll break my control. He'll defend himself." Luke continued, "Only my hand. I know where" Luke whispered. Then again louder Luke said,"Only by my hand can I keep him controlled, I know where." Luke unlatched the straps of his armor exposing a small bit of skin just under his left arm.

I took a step forward. Luke gave a sigh of relieve and nodded his head encouragingly. I looked down at the knife in my hand; was I really going to do this, was I really going to give my only weapon to my enemy who has tried to kill me countless times, who betrayed me, who was once like a brother to me, why should I believe Luke won't turn on me again?

Almost as if reading my thoughts Luke says,"Kronos doesn't need me anymore, he'll...he'll destroy my body. Please, we used to be like brothers Percy,please." Luke continued whispering undecipherable words.

I took one last step forward and dropped the knife. I clattered onto the ground and rested just in front of my feet.

Luke's hand reached for the knife, wrapping his hand around the leather grip. Luke reversed his grip on the knife and was about to bring it down on his exposed skin when he stopped and looked up at me. "Thank y..." Luke said but couldn't finish as his once light blue eyes were covered in a veil of gold.

I quickly shuffled back in surprise as Luke, or Kronos now, slowly stood up reversing his grip on the knife again. Each step I backed up Kronos took another slow step towards me until my back hit one of the pillars by the door to the throne room.

"Nowhere to run know _grandson_." Kronos said is a gravely voice which was mixed with Luke's voice.

I reached my hand into my pocket, praying to all gods that Riptide would be back. My hand wrapped around a blue ballpoint pen just as Kronos swung the knife down. I quickly yanked out the pen and uncapped the pen holding it over my head. The knife clanged onto Riptide and bounced off of the unexpected resistance.

Kronos staggered back as I lunged forward, sword held out in front of me. Kronos dodged to the right and held up his knife. From there on we continued in a never ending pattern of strike, dodge, backtrack, lunge, block.

I had no idea how this was going to end. Any minute Kronos would take his new form, even now he was glowing golden, and he would easily overpower me. Then I remembered how every single medieval movie ended. Gods this was is so stupid.

I lunged forward and stabbed at him only for it to be blocked like usual. Instead of backtracking I held my ground and swung my sword above my head. Kronos summoned another knife into his left hand and blocked my strike and then with the other knife stabbed me in the stomach. Just as planned.

Kronos let go of the knife in my stomach and I fell onto my left knee, I dropped my sword from my right hand only to catch it in my left hand and with lightning fast movement stabbed Kronos in his still raised left arm, his Achilles heel.

Kronos staggered back and collapsed onto the ground in the middle of the throne room breathing heavily.

I looked down at my stomach, the knife was in hilt deep. I put one hand on the handle and the other on the wound. A hiss of pain escaped my mouth as I yanked the dagger out of my stomach only for it to clatter onto the wall. I staggered over to Luke my breath labored as I fell to my knee's next to Luke, tears in my eyes. Luke breathing heavily and quickly turned his face to me, blue eyes shone with tears as he whispered,"I'm... I'm sorry Percy, thank you brother". Luke's eyes glowed gold one last time as he grasped my hand.

A cloak of golden energy wrapped around me and Luke. It shined so bright I had to close my eyes. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy go through my body and the hand that grasped mine went slack. My eyes opened and I looked down at Luke's body, his eyes closed. A sob escaped my throat as the twelve Olympians flashed into the throne room prepared for battle. I went to stand up only to fall back down onto the ground bleeding out.

Just before the blackness of unconsciousness overtook me I heard a familiar voice say,"Come on Perce, hold on a little bit longer. You can't die yet, you can't die because of me. And just as the darkness clouded my vision someones face came into view... Luke?

* * *

><p><strong>Luke? How is he still alive? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. P.S. this will probably be the biggest difference from the old story.<strong>

**The reason I did this though is for one Luke always dies and two, you always see percy as the 'older brother' with Nico and Thalia so I just wanted to discover what it would be like if Percy was the younger brother and who better to be that person than Luke. So yes you will be seeing more of Percy/Luke brother wise only. That is definitely not the pairing of the story.**

**Please review with your thoughts about this story so far. Everyone who's read my old story please tell me if this is better than that or not.**

**Your reviews really mean a lot to me and they encourage me to write more for all those who read it so please review your thoughts, feelings, questions, grammar problems about this story. Reviews=sooner updates.**

**Now I won't promise anyone the day I will update it because I am very bad at sticking to deadlines but I will promise I won't be as long as my last story.**

**Til next time**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


	2. Chapter 1: Come Back

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

**I know my updating time is horrible but I will most likely always have one chapter up every month so please stick with me through this story.**

**Shout out to vinulelax for being the first person to review the last chapter!**

**Please don't forget to just give a short review after the chapter to tell me how it was because your reviews truly inspire me to write sooner.**

**Disclaimer:**** I sadly do not own anything PJO**

**Don't forget to check out my new story (which won't be updated that quickly) The Origin: Short Stories.**

**Before I start the story, I know I told you guys these chapters would be getting longer, these first 3-4 chapters will be relatively short and between 1-2k words.**

**Now without further ado I present**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: Come Back<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>To give someone forgiveness you first must give them a chance to earn it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Percy's POV<em>**

Lights, flashes, shouts, and cries were the only thing I could see and hear. I kept faded in and out of the darkness that threatened to consume me. Each time I came back out of the darkness was harder and more painful. Flashbacks of my life flashed before my eyes; the Minotaur, the Underworld, the Sea of Monsters, Atlas, the Labyrinth, Annabeth, Luke, Grover, Nico, and Thalia. I heard multiple voices pierce through the darkness to try and reach and pull me back up.

_Get up Punk_

_Come on Percy!_

_Please, Percy don't die._

Each voice acted as tendrils of light in the darkness trying to pull me out. But still I fell.

_If you die I swear I'll find a way to revive you and then kill you again._

_Percy, you can't leave us, not like this._

Even further I slipped away towards the deep darkness of death.

_Percy, Percy, Please get up. We need you, I need you._

Just barely I was lifted out from darkness.

_You can do this Percy, fight it, you can't die cause of me._

Once again I was lifted ever so slowly.

_My boy, don't give up, come back to me._

_I have seen hundred of heroes die but this is by far the saddest._

_WAKE UP!_

Suddenly all the voices were gone.

Their was complete silence.

All the pain was gone.

Where was I?

Was I dead?

A table with three seats materialized before my eyes.

"Hello" I called out.

Silence.

Darkness started to close in on me.

Closer and closer it came. My heart raced. My hair stood.

The darkness started to cover me when suddenly three beings materialized in the chairs behind the table.

"Your time has not come Perseus." three voices said in perfect unison.

Light exploded in front of me pushing away the darkness. The excruciating pain was back and I had a splitting headache.

My vision flooded with light as my eyes fluttered open. I gasped for breath and shot upwards only to cry out in pain and be pushed back down by someone.

"Take it easy Percy, you've been through a lot." a familiar voice said.

My vision slowly cleared and I found myself on the floor of the throne room still with Apollo hovering over me and a large number of campers crowding behind him.

I grunted and slowly tried again to get up. Apollo was instantly by my said trying to persuade me to stay down. I wouldn't hear any of it though as I tried to get up. I had to know, was Luke still alive?

I finally managed to stand heavily leaning on Apollo and almost gasping for breath. I looked around the room, my eyes passed over everyone as I was only looking for one person.

Suddenly the crowds started to part and campers gasped in shock grasping for their weapons. Out of the crowd came a very normal looking Luke. He turned his head towards me and I could see the crystal blue of his eyes, I sighed in relief. But apparently not everyone felt the same as almost everyone in the room drew their weapons and prepared to fight.

I tried to speak, to tell them to stand down, that the old Luke was back. But it was to no avail as my throat was to dry. I cleared my throat and tried again, "No! Stand down." I yelled in the loudest voice I could manage. Campers and Gods alike looked at me like I turned crazy.

I pushed off of Apollo, ignoring the looks all around me, and I staggered over to Luke. Once I reached him I leaned on his shoulder and cleared my throat again, "Luke is on our side. Kronos controlled him and he couldn't have done anything to stop just like none of you couldn't have do anything to stop him."

I pushed Luke a bit towards the doors to the throne room and we walked out the doors and off to the side. Luke was the only thing stopping me from falling over right there. I could feel unconsciousness creeping up on me and right before I passed out I managed to whisper one thing," It's good to have you back, brother."

Then unconsciousness consumed me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that chapter was really short but the chapters should start to get longer as the story progresses.<strong>

**Please, please, please REVIEW with your thoughts/comments, concerns, questions, and ideas.**

**The more you review the more inspired and encouraged I am to write the next chapter.**

**Also if you looked for something new to read try my other stories or some of the other stories that I've favorited.**

**Till next time**

**-TobiasEverdeenJackson22456**


End file.
